


Always More

by elladansgirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: Elrond is stressed and Glorfindel knows how to help him relax





	Always More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns the park, I merely play in it  
> Title: Always More  
> Rating: R  
> Pairing: Elrond/Glorfindel  
> Typs: FCS  
> Complete: Yes  
> Summer: Elrond is stressed and Glorfindel knows exactly how to help him relax
> 
> p.s Due to me being busy at work/with life I had little free time and was not able to get this to my beta. Please forgive any and all grammar and spelling mistakes.

Even from where he sat across the room, Glorfindel could see that Elrond was more stressed than usual. He his it well unless he knew what to look for. The way he ran his hand through his hair or the way he was continuously arranging things on the desk. He was also fidgeting in his chair often. It was clear that something was on Elrond's mind.  
Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Glorfindel turned his head and caught sight of the twins. They were in full hunting gear and carried their packs with them. At that moment ,Glorfindel knew what was bothering Elrond. As he looked over, he saw Elrond lean back in his seat and let out a deep breath.  
“Their last hunting trip only lasted a couple of weeks, maybe this one will be just as short.” He said to Elrond after the twins had left.  
“I had hoped they would not go at all,” Elrond glanced over at Glorfindel's “they take bigger chances each time they go out. It was Elladan's injury that forced them to return early. They had plans to leave as soon as he recovered,” he sighed “I was hoping they would have changed their mind and stayed home.”  
“Did you ask them to stay?” Glorfindel questioned softly. He had gotten up and walked over behind Elrond chair. He smiled as he could see Elrond shiver lightly as Glorfindel ran one hand over the back of Elrond's neck. “perhaps if they knew you wanted them to stay then they would.”  
Glorfindel had not expected a reply, especially after Elrond had tilted his head forward. A sign that he wanted Glorfindel to continue messaging his neck. Deciding to let the issue drop for now, Glorfindel remained silent as he pressed his hand a little harder against Elrond's shoulder and heard the other elf moaning softly.   
“I have reports to finish,” Elrond sighed softly “ and you have some of the young ones to train,”   
Leaving his hand resting on Elrond's shoulder, Glorfindel leaned down slightly ans kissed the side of Elrond's neck. He smiled when Elrond tilted his head then kissed his neck again 

“I'll help you relax even more later,” he promised before he took a step back. 

When Elrond looked over at him, Glorfindel smiled sweetly and winked at him before he turned to leave. He closed the door to Elrond's office and hoped that would be a sign to others to give him a little peace for a while. 

It was a few hours later when Glorfindel made his way to their shared chambers. It was later than he would have liked and his mind had been on Elrond since they had last spoke. He hated knowing that Elrond was feeling the way he had been earlier. 

He was not at ll surprised to find Elrond going over some reports. He often brought some home for the evening and would never just let them sit until the next day. He had an amused smile as he shook his head. It was obvious that Elrond had not heard him come in. Of course, this also worked to his advantage.

“You are working too hard again,” he whispered softly into Elrond's ear as he slid on hand through his lover's hair. He enjoyed the feel of the dark stands slipping through his fingers. “I know better ways to keep you distracted.”

“Do you?” Elrond asked, tilting his head as Glorfindel's fingers traced slowly along the side of his neck. “And what ways would you know?” 

Without saying a word, Glorfindel took Elrond's hand and gently pulled him to his feet. He kept his eyes locked on Elrond's as he walked backwards to the center of the room. He merely smiled at the way Elrond had arched his eyebrow but neither of them spoke nor looked away as Glorfindel slowly started to undo Elrond's robes. 

Glorfindel had many favorite things when it came to Elrond and one of them was how sensitive his body was to touch, especially his touch. He watched as Elrond's eyes closed slowly while he slid just the tips of his fingers across Elrond's abdomen. He felt the way he shivered under his fingers as he caressed the well defined muscled of Elrond's chest. 

His lovers gentle moans and soft gasps had not gone unnoticed. As always they were having an effect on Glorfindel's own body but for now, he ignored his increasing desire. This was all about helping Elrond relax. Bringing his hands up, he softly ran his fingers over Elrond's collar bone then slid both hands up into his hair, holding the strands up away from his lover's neck.

“Is that enough?” He asked him quietly, knowing it wasn't. He could see the desire in Elrond's eyes when he opened them slowly to look at Glorfindel. 

“No,” Elrond answered, the word escaping him in a soft, yet almost desperate whisper. He gave no resistance as he was turned around. Another soft moaned escaping him when he felt his lover presser up against his back.

Pushing Elrond's hair aside,Glorfindel softly kissed from the edge of his shoulder, to his neck. Kissing the edge of his ear had pulled a deeper moan from his lover and he felt Elrond pressing back against him. Elrond's ears were the most sensitive and Glorfindel loved the way he reacted each time. 

His hands had not remained Idol while he pair attention to Elrond's neck and ear. He continued to slide each hand over Elrond's muscled chest and stomach. Each touch cause Elrond to shiver again and again. His breathing deepening slowly. 

“It is more than just a distraction I want, my Golden one,” Elrond moaned softly. His head tilted to the side to offer more of his neck when Glorfindel nipped the skin of his neck teasingly “I crave the comfort only you can give me.” 

“In all our years together, have you not yet learned that a distraction such as this can also be a comfort?” Glorfindel whispered his reply into Elrond's ear before he gently nibbled the pointed tip of his ear. “have your thoughts settled?” he asked him, feeling Elrond nod his head slowly in reply “are your thoughts on anything other than the pleasure I'm giving you?” he questioned. 

Elrond had moaned needfully when Glorfindel slid his hands up along his ribs slowly then again over his chest. Glorfindel didn't need any other reply after that. This time when he kissed his neck again, he also marked him and judging by the way Elrond had hissed his name, his lover had enjoyed how it felt. 

“Rest assure, my dear one.” He whispered into his ear again as one hand slid down to the edge of Elrond's leggings and started to work them open. “I am merely getting started.”

Without removing his hands from Elrond's body, Glorfindel guided him towards their bed. He took his time undressing him before he lowered Elrond onto the bed slowly. Neither elf looked away from each other as Glorfindel stripped himself of his own clothing.

“Is this the comforting part?” Elrond smiled as he was eased gently into his lovers arms. The soft chuckle he heard from Glorfindel was all the reply he was given. He closed his eyes slowly as Glorfindel's touch once again moved over his body and pushing his desire even higher. 

Know his lover's need match his own, Glorfindel gave in to his own need and took his time giving them what they both desperately needed. This time, as both elves slid their hands over each others bodies, it was not only Elrond's soft cried of pleasure that filled the rooms. Glorfindel's own moans and pleading gasps were heard softly in Elrond's ears. 

“You always know exactly what I need,” Elrond said softly as they both rested in each others arms. 

“I always will,” Glorfindel replied as he settled his lover against him. “ now sleep,” he added softly, his own eyes drifting close slowly “I'll always be here when you need comforting.” 

“and more?” Elrond sighed but was asleep before he had a chance to hear Glorfindel's reply 

“ Always more,” 

~ ~ The End ~ ~


End file.
